1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a vehicle washing mode for a vehicle equipped with a shift-by-wire shifting device, in more detail, a technology for implementing an N-range state required when vehicle washing is performed by a vehicle washing apparatus, in a vehicle that automatically shifts to a P-range by an automatic parking function of a transmission even if the engine of the vehicle is stopped in an N-range state.
2. Description of Related Art
Shift-by-wire shifting devices are devices that control a transmission, using electric signals, in response to signals generated when a driver operates the shift lever, without transmitting the operational force of the shift lever applied by the user through a mechanical cable, as in the related art.
Meanwhile, in vehicle washing using a vehicle washing apparatus, it is required to release the driving wheel of a vehicle to freely rotate by unlocking the P-range of the transmission.
However, in a vehicle equipped with a shift-by-wire shifting device of the related art, even if the engine of the vehicle is stopped in the N-range state, a mechanical device, such as a parking sprag, automatically and physically shift the transmission to the P-range range by an automatic parking function of the transmission.
Therefore, it is required to shift the transmission to the N-range range for vehicle washing by a specific measure, such that it is required to additionally provide specific hardware.
Meanwhile, in general, the engine is stopped but the electric accessories, such as an audio system, are supplied with power in the ACC state with the transmission is in the N-range state, during a vehicle washing mode for washing a vehicle, such that the vehicle washing is performed while the driver uses the audio system etc.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.